


Living After The Fire

by Leela



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-Nogitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do you live with it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living After The Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Brown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/gifts).
  * Translation into Polski available: [Życie po pożarze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794989) by [Pomyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna)



> After not really writing for close to two months, I had this weird idea last night when chatting with @Valress on Twitter. 
> 
> Who would understand how Stiles feels about what happened and what he did when he was possessed by the nogitsune?

"How do you live with it?" Stiles stares out the window of Peter's apartment. He twists the cord to the blinds over and over. 

"Live with what?" Peter sounds like he doesn't know what Stiles is talking about, like he isn't intentionally forcing Stiles to say the words out loud.

Wrapping the cord around his hands, Stiles pulls it taut and snaps it as if it were a garrote. After a long moment of silence, he finally says, "With what you did. With killing your own niece and everything else."

"What else am I supposed to do?"

Stiles looks down at his hands, at the way his fingers have gone white where the cord is biting into them. He digs his teeth into his lower lip, because he isn't going to let Peter force him to say this. He can't.

"Tell me," Peter says from right behind Stiles. He's so close, too close, and he almost seems kind and gentle, as he releases Stiles' hands. 

Closing his eyes so he doesn't have to look into Peter's, Stiles shakes his head.

Peter's fingertips are soft as they trace the sharp lines of Stiles' cheekbones. "You live because there is no other choice. Because to not acknowledge it, to not face your grief and your guilt and even the way it made you feel powerful in the moment... that is a betrayal worse than what you did."

The breath Stiles sucks in almost chokes him, and the hug Peter offers almost breaks him. 

The kiss, though, the understanding and the sorrow, the possession and the need, that curls through Stiles like a flame and something bright and alive starts to unfold deep inside him.


End file.
